


Always Come Back to You

by immortalbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lesbian Darcy Lewis, bisexual Jane Foster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Without fail, Jane could say Darcy always came back no matter what.





	Always Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> PoliStar is god tier so here's a cute little fic I came up with for them.

Jane slung off her jacket and threw it on her couch, got out her left over pasta and put it in the microwave. At the minute went by, she pulled her hair into a bun at the top of her head, pushing the loose strands behind her ear and waited for her food to be ready.

It had been six months since she’d broken up with Thor. She’d done it before she’d even left the UK. When her sense caught up to her, she’d realised that maybe a god who went head first into danger and lived in a different galaxy wasn’t the best choice as a boyfriend.

She went on with her life, doing her research and turning off the news when it mentioned the Avengers.

A knock came at her door and she turned to look at it. She couldn’t think of who would be coming at this time at night. Not many people would show up unannounced 7pm on a Friday.

She opened her door and saw the grinning face of Darcy. She was clutching a bag that looked like it was holding bottles. Probably alcohol and soda knowing Darcy.

“Hey, what you doing here?”

“Was in the mood for a movie night. I shot you a text.”

She hadn’t checked her phone but the text was probably more of a warning than her asking her to.

She let her in and she grinned as she walked in. She went to the kitchen island and took out a bottle of vodka and diet coke.

“I was thinking we could watch a romcom. 13 Going 30 maybe?”

She smiled at her and leaned against the counter. “That sounds nice. I’ll order some pizza too.”

“Now we’re talking!”

Two glasses of vodka-coke and a pizza later, Jane was sat on the couch with Darcy’s head resting in her lap. She sometimes got like this after a few drinks, and Jane always welcomed it. Her touch was kind of nice, it was its own kind of comfort.

“You comfortable there?”

All she got in response was a mumble and when she looked down at her, she smiled. She looked like she was already going to fall asleep.

“Have you been on any dates lately?” Darcy asked idly.

“No. Guess I haven’t had the time.”

She smiled and sat up, sitting with her legs crossed. “I still cannot believe you dumped a God.”

“You know it was for the best.”

“I do.”

She had no idea what Thor was even up to these days. She always looked away from the news when it mentioned him and the team he’d gone off with. Erik mentioned that he actually knew another one of the members since he’d worked at Culver University. She didn’t ask which but she kind of figured out through process of elimination it was the one who turned into a green monster.

“What about you? Are you still in touch with Ian?”

She stared at her blankly.

“Your boyfriend?” Her expression didn’t change. “The intern?”

Her mouth formed in an O. “That died ages ago. Sorry, did I forget to tell you?”

“Guess so. What happened?”

She shuffled in her place. “I was lying to myself about that. He was nice but…” she trailed off, her eyes drifting to the coffee table. “I kind of knew this beforehand but I wasn’t sure of it. Like, I wasn’t sure if I was just making it up in my head. Realised I wasn’t.”

“About what?”

She met her eye slowly. “That I’m a lesbian.”

The words met her ears, and she slowly nodded. “Really? How long have you known?

“I don’t even really know. If I really look, I had some sense since high school? I just pushed it down deciding to deal with it later. Guess later had to come eventually.”

She wasn’t looking at her she realised. She was staring at her lap, her dark hair falling into her face.

“Want another drink?”

She looked up at her and practically lit up. “Yeah.”

After she made each of them another vodka-coke, Darcy cuddled to her side and they watched the rest of the movie like that.

* * *

“So, wait, you knew the Hulk?”

Darcy sat on the table in Erik’s office, staring at him with her thigh over the other. Erik was standing at his bookcase, flipping through the tomes.

“Yeah. We knew him as Bruce back then. Didn’t see him so much after the gamma accident.”

“But how did he even survive it? I thought it was enough to kill him.”

“Can’t answer that.” He took a tome from the shelf and went to sit behind his desk. “How has the new job been?”

“Good, actually.” Somehow her degree was able to get her into social media management at a local bakery. It’d been a lot of fun, and the owners were nice. She got to work from home too, which was her favourite part.

She’d kind of missed working with Jane and Erik. She didn’t miss facing certain death but spending the time she did with them was great. It was an interning experience she can confidently say she enjoyed. Unlike her friends who got stuck getting coffee in a boring office. She had fun getting to say she knew Thor. Her friends tended to ask her what he was like and then go on about how attractive he was. She smiled through and and told them what she could.

It was always funny to her. She knew objectively he was attractive yet trying to sound like a girl who was into men was difficult for her. When she proudly bragged to her friends about tasering him, they asked her why she’d taser someone so hot who wasn’t hurting her.

She’d heard some people say that once you really realise you’re a lesbian, you learn to laugh at how you thought you were straight. She wasn’t there yet, she was still working on being fully okay with being a lesbian. She kind of hated herself for not being that person who could wave the flag without fearing the consequences. She knew it was something she’d have to work towards.

The door opened and Jane walked into the office, tossing her bag onto the nearby armchair.

“Hey Jane,” she smiled at her, feeling her stomach go all fluttery. She almost jumped out of her skin when Jane gave her a smile back.

Looking back at the times she had had ‘crushes’ on guys, it was always this conscious decision. She never knew how to explain it unless the person had gone through the same experience. It was like with the intern in England, she made that conscious decision to pretend to like him. It was like her brain knew that was someone she could like, and then came her pretending to.

When she’d realised her feelings for Jane weren’t exactly platonic, it hit her like a brick in the face.

Not that she’d ever tell her that. She liked their friendship, she liked helping to keep Jane grounded. She liked all of that. She didn’t want to make things weird by telling her how she felt and making her uncomfortable.

She’d already screwed up one friendship.

A year ago when she was still in college, she’d made out with one of her friends at a frat party. Three drinks in, her friend looked at her and smiled before starting to kiss her. She’d kissed her back, all the external noise easily blocked out. All she could focus on was soft lips and putting her hands in her hair.

The next morning, she went to kiss her again but she had flinched away, telling her it was to get the attention of the guys at the party. They hadn’t talked since then and she repressed herself even more. Being a lesbian meant crushing on friends, crushing on friends meant they were easy to lose.

Her plan was to just wait it out, but Jane could give her one look and she’d be a puddle on the floor.

Realising you don’t actually get to choose your crushes had been the worst news of her life.

“Is half of working at home just you coming here everyday?” Jane asked, sitting at her own desk in the office.

“I have nothing better to do. All my friends are either working 9 to 5 or in customer service. You’re the only friends I’ve got.”

“We’re working too.”

“And who’s gonna stop you from overworking?”

Jane gave her another smile before turning to her computer. She got off the desk and walked to Jane’s desk. “I’m gonna get some coffee, you want one? On me.”

She glanced up from her computer. “Why are you suddenly a really good intern?”

“Never said I was a quick learner.”

“You know how I like it. Erik?” They both glanced at him to see he was already bent over his work, probably in his own world.

“Better get him one too, Darce.”

She nodded and went to walk to the café.

Even though she’d graduated a while ago, the baristas still seemed to remember her. Even though getting coffee didn’t define her internship, she still got it from time to time. She usually offered and Jane and Erik would always thank her, as if she wasn’t there to just get coffee.

“You ever going to leave?” The cute barista with a pixie cut asked her as she walked into the small café. Her name tag read ‘Andi’.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy,” she said, smiling at her.

Ever since she’d started accepting her sexuality, she let herself notice cute girls a lot more. Andi was easily in the category of cute girls. Not that she had the nerve to ask her out, she didn’t even know if Andi liked girls.

“The usual?” she asked, tiling her head to the side. “Cappuccino, three sugars and a black coffee.”

“Yeah.” She didn’t understand how Jane couldn’t tolerate black coffee. She took one sip of her cup by accident and gagged the second it touched her tongue.

She paid and Andi turned to the coffee maker. “So I’m guessing you were visiting Dr Foster and Dr Selvig?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I work from home and get bored easily.”

“You probably had a better internship than anyone I know.”

“Because I met Thor?”

“More or less.”

“That’s the general consensus.”

“And,” she said, pouring the steamed milk into a cup. “I’m kind of a nerd with astrophysics. I’ve read a lot of her work.”

She set the two cups on the counter. “See you soon. Hope you enjoy the coffee.” She gave her a wink.

She smiled and took the cups. “Thanks.”

* * *

Darcy walked into the office with the two cups of coffee. Jane smiled at her and took the cup from her. “Thanks.”

“Anything for you,” she grinned at her before sitting herself on the table. Usually Jane would push her off but she looked so happy sitting there she didn’t have the heart to.

She took a sip of her coffee before setting it to the side. She was going to turn back to her computer before she noticed something scribbled on the cup. She picked up the cup and saw a phone number was written on it.

“Is this yours?” she asked, showing her the cup. Darcy looked down at it and her cheek tinted pink.

“Didn’t take you as the type to flirt with a barista.”

Darcy was staring down at the cup before standing up from the desk. She glanced towards Erik who looked engrossed in his papers.

She looked back at Jane and bit her lip. “Maybe a little. Can’t believe she thinks I like black coffee though.”

“Dealbreaker?”

She smiled and looked to the ground. “She’s cute but I don’t know if I want to date her or anything. So I guess I’ll just avoid the café. Bummer, I liked that café.”

She nodded. “Is there anyone you do like?”

She shrugged. “Kinda. You… you don’t know her.”

“How far is ‘kinda’, wanna tell me about her?”

That seemed to turn her even more red. “Maybe over drinks at your place again?”

“Oh, maybe another time? I’ve got a date tonight.”

Her smiled seemed to drop. She looked down, her long hair falling in her face. “Sure. I… I think I need to get going now.”

“What happened to making sure I don’t overwork?”

She was already at the door. “You’ll handle it.” And the door closed behind her.

She stared at the door, unsure what to think. She looked at Erik, seeing he only now looked up.

“Did Darcy leave?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

When she looked back at her computer, she realised Darcy had left her coffee on the table.

* * *

“You’re an astrophysicist?”

Jane looked over her menu at her date. For once in her life she took a chance with a dating app and that was about she’d met Dave.

So far, the date wasn’t going great.

“Yeah, I am,” she shrugged.

“What’s that like?”

“A lot of research.”

David leaned forward on the table. “I took a class on astrophysics in college. I really enjoyed it. Everything is held together by gravity, isn’t that amazing?”

She bit her tongue. “The galaxies are, not necessarily everything.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s everything.”

She gripped her menu tighter than what was necessary. “It’s one of the four forces, three of which hold different things in the universe while the other is involved with transmutation of elements and radioactive decay.”

“Well you certainly know your stuff,” he said and winked at her.

She set her menu down. “How about we order our food.”

Thankfully, the restaurant served the food relatively quickly. She ate her food while pretending the man wasn’t grating on her nerves.

After calling for the cheque, she set down her credit card.

“Oh don’t worry, I can pay,” Dave said, pushing away her card.

Her mouth went into a fine line. “It’s fine. I can pay for my half.”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you pay?”

She held back a sigh and nodded. “Okay.”

She could only hope she’d made it clear she didn’t want a second date.

* * *

Jane fell on her couch when she got back to her apartment, kicking her shoes off. She’d already texted Darcy about her bad date. She was sometimes her vessel for venting to when she had a bad date.

As expected, she heard a knock at her door. “It’s open!” she called.

Darcy opened the door, walking into the apartment. “So how bad washes one?”

She sat up so she could sit next to her. “He tried to explain astrophysics to me.”

“No!”

“And all he’s done if one class in college.”

“ _No_!”

“Yeah.”

“How do you keep finding these crappy guys?”

She stared at the ceiling. “Who knows. I seem to have bad luck.” She turned so she was looking at her. “How about you? How’s your love life going?”

She shrugged. “Not much to say.”

“Want to tell me about that girl you like?”

Her face flushed red and she stared down at her lap. “I don’t want to bore you.”

“I already had a bad date, hearing about someone you like would make me feel better.”

She swallowed. “She’s strong. Like, not physically but her will. She’ll go after anything she wants and work so hard for it. I… I’m probably not good enough for her if anything.”

“Why not ask her out?”

Her teeth sunk into her lip. “She’s straight.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said it, like it almost got caught in her throat. She realised she wasn’t looking at her anymore, her eyes drifting to the plant on her coffee table.

“Oh. That sucks.”

“Mhm. It’s fine, I’ve liked her for a while. I’ve come to terms with that part. I can crush from a distance, even if it’s killing me on the inside.”

She noticed how slumped she had become. She shuffled closer to her and pulled her closer to her. Darcy rested her head on her shoulder, and she felt her relax against her.

They stayed like that for a while, allowing silence between them. Darcy felt nice in her arms.

She ran her hands through her hair. “You’ll find someone who likes you back, it’ll happen.”

“I wish,” she muttered. “I don’t even know if I know any girls who like girls.”

“What about that barista?”

She felt her breathe deeply in her arms. “I don’t know.”

“You should go for it.”

“It doesn’t seem fair if I like someone else though.”

She gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Okay. But maybe she does like you back. You are amazing.”

She heard her laugh and she felt satisfied with herself for being able to do that. “I don’t think I’m amazing enough to transcend sexuality.”

“You’re the most amazing person I know.” She gave her torso a squeeze this time. “Want to watch a movie? You can pick.” She always picked but she felt like offering it anyway.

“Okay.”

* * *

Andi was working when she walked into the campus café. Darcy stared at her, Andi not noticing she was there yet.

She was getting in deep with her crush on Jane and she needed someone to vent to. She hadn’t come out to a lot of her friends yet and none of those she was out to would understand where she was coming from.

She took a deep breath and walked to the counter. Andi looked at her and smiled.

“Hey, good to see you,” she said.

“Hi. Could I just get a cappuccino, three sugars.”

She nodded and after she paid, Andi turned her back to her.

“So you thought I liked black coffee?”

Andi looked at her from over her shoulder while at the coffee maker. “You struck me as the type. Guessing the black is Dr Foster’s?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled as she poured the milk into a cup. “Sorry about that. I’m also not usually that forward. Guessing since you didn’t call you’re not interested?”

She felt a lump in her throat. “No. I mean, I am a lesbian but…” she trailed off.

She nodded. “Sorry I misread it. I had kind of guessed you were dating Dr Foster but you didn’t say you were so,” she gave a shrug.

Her entire face burnt. “Actually, I’m not. And, uh, I don’t have any queer friends and have been kind of desperate to have someone to vent to. Kind of why I’m here.”

She seemed surprised, staring at her for a moment. “I can do that, sure. I get off work soon.”

Andi got off work about ten minutes later and they walked outside.

“Were you thinking about telling her you like her?” Andi asked.

She shook her head. “I’m new to this for one thing. And she’s straight. What’s the point?”

“Sometimes it feels good to tell someone how you feel about them anyway.”

She stared at the ground, clutching her coffee cup. “What if I make her feel weird?”

“Fair point. So, then what? You’re kist going to wait for it to pass?”

“I guess. What else am I meant to do?”

“You know you don’t have to suffer in silence anymore, right? You can tell girls when you like them.”

She looked up at her. “It’s not that easy.”

“How close would you say you two are?”

“She was the first thing I came out to.”

“So pretty close?”

She nodded, biting her lip. “I think she’s my best friend.”

“Then hopefully it’ll be fine. Maybe the feelings will pass, maybe it’ll take a while. Maybe you’ll find out she feels the same way. Maybe you’ll fall for someone else. It can go any way.”

She let out a sigh. “This was so much easier when I just chose a crush on a guy and did nothing about it.”

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

Another bad date. That had become a running theme for Jane. She let out a long sigh as she fell face first on her bed.

The thing was about that date in particular, she didn’t even necessarily dislike the guy, he just wasn’t someone she saw herself going out with again.

That was a common theme. The guys she’d gone out with never measured up to some standard in her head. She wasn’t sure who set that standard. It wasn’t like she was measuring them up to Thor, who was a standard no one could reach.

The rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She knew the problem wasn’t that she wasn’t into men, she knew she was so what could be the issue?

She heard her phone buzz. She went to her side and looked at her screen. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Darcy, asking how her date had gone.

She’d realised that she was more excited by a text from Darcy than she had been going on her date.

She sat up and looked at her screen, pushing back the hair that had fallen into her face.

That was when it hit her.

After every bad date, after all her breakups. After the UK, after Thor had first left her. Every day at work, every night she needed to be pulled out of work before she stayed all night.

No matter the situation, Darcy was there and she was always happier because of it. Darcy was there more than anyone. And it was only hitting her now that there was a reason for that.

She texted her to come over. She arrived as fast as she usually did. When she let her in, Darcy gave her a huge smile.

“Hey, so guessing it didn’t go well?” she asked, going to sit on the couch. Before she did, she caught her hand in hers.

Darcy looked over her shoulder at her. She slowly turned to face her and as she did, Jane cupped her face in her hands.

She relaxed in her hold as she stared at her under heavy eyelids.

“Why do you always come back?” she asked as she pushed her hair out of her face.

“Because you mean more to me than anyone.” He voice was small and it made her stomach flutter.

“Thank you for that.”

She tried to nod while still holding her head in her hands. “Anything for you.”

She leaned forward, and she saw the surprise flash in her eyes.

“Tell me about the girl you liked again.”

She watched her smile. “She always has a way of surprising me.”

And they closed the gap, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Darcy’s arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to her. She still had the faint taste of her worn lipstick on her lips, and she could smell her perfume.

She smiled against her lips. Darcy was so many things, and she more than happy to have her like this forever.


End file.
